


I Do

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest days in someone's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

The warm spring breeze blew through Kotetsu's dark hair, shifting it against his forehead as he looked out at the blue skies.

"It's beautiful today," He smiled, reaching up to adjust his top hat that matched his tux, "Perfect for an outdoor wedding. And you were so worried that it would rain. Funny thing is, now I wish it would…"

He looked down at the grave stone he stood before, a sad look darkening his eyes, "I don't find much joy in the sunshine anymore…"

He laughed at himself and looked back up, "Maybe I'm cursed. I'm sorry, I wish we could go back and redo it…this time it could have been avoided… You could still be here with us… If I had been there with you—"

Kotetsu kneeled down and reached out, running his fingers over the engraved name:  _Barnaby Brooks Jr._ before he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the cold stone, "I do take this man…as my lawfully wedded husband…t-till death do we…" he choked out, unable to finish the vow, for they had already been parted. It had been an accident, a car had swerved to avoid hitting a child who had run out into the road, and Barnaby, being the hero he was, had run into the way to save others when the car spun out of control. 

The sound of heels approached from behind and a young woman reached out to touch Kotetsu's shoulder as his tears finally fell, leaving behind trails of wetness on his cheeks before watering the ground.

"Dad…" Kaede was also dressed for a wedding; the dress she would have worn as she walked her father down the aisle to the man who had finally brought him happiness again after he'd lost his wife—and her mother.

Kotetsu turned, pulling her down into a hug and silently crying against her shoulder. She gently held him, rubbing his back.

When she pulled back, she pulled out a gold wedding band. It's match six feet under upon the finger of the man who would have been her stepfather. She silently slipped it onto her father's finger where it fit perfectly against the silver one already there from his first marriage.

"You know he's saying 'I do'." She whispered, "I know it breaks some rules, but… I pronounce you two as husbands."

Kotetsu took a shaky breath and looked back at the headstone resting next to Barnaby's parent's graves.

Like Tomoe, Barnaby would never leave his heart.

"…I do." He repeated in a tear-torn voice, "I do..."

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
